A Wolf in Wool
by Malteasy
Summary: Ren Kiyoshi- by some strange compulsion, as well as a decidedly horrid uniform- is enrolling at Ouran Academy as a boy. She and her twin brother are approached by the Host Club, and while her brother refuses their offer, Ren takes it up eagerly. Her intelligent wit and smart yet darkly attractive features attract many admirers, and not all female. F!OC/Kyoya. Rated per chapter.
1. Prolgue: The Wolf

**Chapter Rating; K**  
 **Hey guys! This is Malteasy- but please, call me Tiana- and this is where my author's notes will be in every chapter! Now,** **obviously** **, this chapter is, well, not a chapter. It's a prologue, and is therefore a lot shorter than all of my other chapters. I'll apologize in advance for any wording that you may not understand, and, if you do have trouble, just send me a PM asking me to tone down the language a tad. There are no triggers in this chapter, to my knowledg** e, **but if you see something you think should be forewarned, please tell me! Lots of love, guys! Thank you for reading, and please review** ❤❤ **Love y'all!**

 **Disclaimer; I own neither Ouran Academy nor any of the characters** **(aside from Hiro and Ren)! I only own the Kiyoshi fam and friends.**

* * *

Hands folded, ankles crossed, back straight, chin high, demure yet open face. For years I had held this expression without fail, never once faltering. I fluttered my eyelashes prettily and vaguely answered each question asked, giving away no more information than necessary. Information- after all- was an expensive thing, and dangerous too. And nobody knew its potency like my kin, the Kiyoshi family, an influential Japanese clan that moved base to England. We- as well as owning our own government network and several branches of secret services, not to mention the more commonly known robotic and weaponry companies, bonus a few fashion labels- were adept at dealing information, to those who could afford it. It was of little wonder that we became so powerful; we simply manipulated the opposition.

My immediate family and I were on board our private jet, course set for Japan, which was to be our new home. Mother and father had taken both my brother and I out of our school in England- an overambitious school for the ridiculously wealthy named Charlt College- and enrolled us into Ouran Academy, an equally prestigious school with an equally ridiculous uniform.

My twin brother- Hirota (or Hiro) Kiyoshi- and I looked very alike; uncannily so. Even with my more feminine features, we both had a kind of… unisex attractiveness. We were both very comely- and both had plenty a potential suitor to prove it, though I never took any up on their offer. However, even he admitted that he wore our new uniform far better, what with the sleek blazer and the fitted slacks. I- in retrospect- looked like a lemon with arms. Not the most flattering item of clothing, for a girl with curves like mine.

Not one to fuss over gender identity, and which I appeared as, I asked mother if I could be allowed to wear the boys' uniform to school. Reluctantly, she allowed it, admitting that the girls' variation did indeed look rather horrid on me. I was nearly of a height with my father, the exact same height as Hiro- which irked him to no end- and therefore had very long legs, and equally lengthy arms. In fact, I think I was nearly at 6 foot. However, whether it was due to my height or my… prominent bust, many girls' uniforms simply did me no justice. They often appeared blocky or too big, accommodating for my height yet not my slender physique. And even when taken in, they still simply looked… wrong.

My mother- being a very influential fashion designer worldwide- didn't like the contrast of my feminine physique and boy's uniform. She thought that I would perhaps be made fun of; a girl wearing the boy's uniform. A freak. So, in a fit of motherly protectiveness, she purchased me a binder- a singlet-like item of clothing made for hiding a prominent chest- and told me that not only would I be wearing the male uniform, I would be enrolling in Ouran Academy as a boy. My hair was already short, which would pose little problem, and my face was _just_ angular enough to pass for masculine, if a little on the pretty-boy side. And so- like all things- my posing as a boy was turned into a game. It was my challenge; to remain a boy for my three years of enrolment at Ouran Academy. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf's Den

**_Chapter Rating: T  
_ Trigger Warnings: Mention of abuse, mention of suicide. That's all, and neither are described in any detail.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! As you can see, this chapter is considerably longer than the prologue! Thank you so much for reading this, by the way. You're all amazing and beautiful. Ren might seem a little moody in the first chapter, but that's because she's tired and worn out. She's a funnier character than she appears, and is far more sarcastic than she seems in this chap! Also, there is no twincest going on here. Don't ask. Hiro loves Ren as a sister, and that is all. Boy, you guys are creeps. (I still love you tho)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, nor any of the characters except all members of the Kiyoshi Family. I do, however, own the Kiyoshi Black and everything to do with the family. Please don't sue me.  
Please review if you have any criticism, or if you like the story! **

* * *

_**Ren's P.O.V**_

"Ren," I heard a voice call. For the past however-many hours, I had been absorbed in a particularly riveting novel. When reading, my family knew not to try and reach me; it would be a vain attempt. I used books to escape into a world of fantasy, so to not have to deal with my infuriating kin.

"Ren!" the irritatingly familiar tenor of my brother rang in my ears, at painfully close range. " _Ren_!"

"I am seated less than a meter away from you," I replied, eyes not leaving the page and using my index finger to push my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. "I don't see the point in hollering."

"You weren't answering me," said Hiro begrudgingly, crossing his arms in that sulky manner of his. "I knew that if I didn't yell, you wouldn't answer my question."

I finally tore my eyes from the book and looked my twin in the face, my expression communicating _how very elated_ I was to be speaking to him on zero sleep, in the middle of a good read. "What makes you think I intend to?"

He grinned at me, and I found myself heaving a sigh and placing my book on the arm of the chair. That smile always got me, and he knew it. The little bastard.

"Okay," he started, looking at me inquisitively. I leaned back against the surprisingly comfortable jet seat and listened.

"So, why are you coming to Ouran as a guy? I mean, like, what do you have to gain from it?"

I thought about the question for a moment, as it was- in fact- a good one. I, honestly, didn't rightly know the reason, aside from a game and a bet with my mother, along with a particularly unflattering uniform. I supposed I'd never really thought about myself as a complete and utter _woman_ , down to my lady's heart. I mean, obviously, I'd always identified as a girl, and still did. But it… was hard. I wasn't a fan of dresses or long hair, even though those things weren't what made a woman. I didn't like drawing attention to my chest, and was often torn between appearing regal and confident with a straight back or hiding the protrusion of my breasts with a slouch. Even when I was younger- a mere child- I took offense at being called a 'little girl', though I certainly was one, by all means.

"I'm not entirely sure," I said slowly, staring intently out the window. We were flying over Japanese rice fields; it would only be another hour or so before we reached our destination. "You know about me, and how I don't really consider myself a woman. A girl- maybe- but a woman? No; never. I suppose it's also due to the fact that we're getting a fresh, new start here. Nobody knows who we are. Back in England, I was Ren the Little Girl. But now… Now I could be Ren the Prince. I could be anything. And I want to try being a boy."

"Fair enough, but that isn't really true, what you said about nobody knowing us," countered Hiro. He knew about my general carelessness in regards to my gender, and understood entirely. I told him about everything, and vice versa. We knew effectively everything about each other, so I didn't expect it to come as a surprise to him- which it didn't. "Everyone knows who the Kiyoshi family is, Ren."

"They know the Kiyoshi family, yes," I said, giving him a small smile. He returned it out of habit, which did a little to comfort me. "However, they don't _know us_. We are of the Kiyoshi family, indeed, but we are not _the_ Kiyoshi family. We are Ren and Hirota. And yeah, I guess a very few, select people know us as Ren and Hiro, the sister and brother, the terrible duo, the girl and the boy. But… it doesn't have to be like that. I don't want to be known as, 'Ren, the Kiyoshi girl'. I just want to be known as _Ren_ , and I feel like _this is my chance_."

He shrugged, a neutral expression gracing his features. I didn't think he'd care either way, and it seemed that I was correct. "Fair enough. Though, what are you going to do if someone finds you out? Like, surely it's going to be hard to stay a dude for three years."

"Binder, remember? Even sport shouldn't be an issue. If I just wear my binder and a singlet over top, nobody's going to know, even when I get changed. I'm tall enough to be a guy, and I've got quite boyish features, facially. It shouldn't be difficult. I just need to keep my hair short."

"Yeah," started Hiro, a sort of resignation in his voice. I sensed that he was uncomfortable talking about what would come next. "But how would you get a boyfriend, if you're a dude?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, mouth tilted in a smirk. "Who says I want one? I've never had- nor needed- one. I don't even think I've ever had a proper crush before. And, even if someone did end up catching my fancy, who says it'll be a guy?" I shrugged noncommittedly, lounging back in my seat a little more. "Honestly, who knows? I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

I made it evident in my tone that I didn't want to discuss my posing as a boy any further. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable with the topic, it was simply that my choice being questioned and criticised… _annoyed_ me. I just felt that- somewhere deep within me- enrolling as a boy would change my life. My outlook. My attitude. _Everything_. And I didn't even know why. Yes, I thought it would give me some insight into which gender I was more comfortable as, and that it would allow me to truly begin life anew, however, under all of this reasoning, I felt something else. Some alien compulsion. Some sort of rock-hard certainty that _this_ was what I _needed_ to do.

' _What's wrong with me?_ ' I thought, disturbed at my own musings. ' _When did I become such a freak? Why am I so obsessed with being a boy?_ '

Hiro could see that I was enamoured with my own thoughts and left me to them, proceeding to play some silly game on his phone, but not without sending me askance looks every few minutes. I could sense his worry, as it was effectively radiating off him in waves. Yet… I found I didn't care. He was concerned, but I was determined. He wanted to talk- I knew from his fidgety anxiousness- but I was too busy milling the idea of a male Ren around my brain. Already, I had begun to figure how I would work him. Obviously things such as my personality couldn't be changed, nor my appearance. My hair was curly and black, often called 'hobbity' by my brother, whose hair was the same colour and curly all the same, yet a tad shorter and a wee bit straighter. Our skin was very pale, and our eyes were a light, sandy colour, though mine- when one looked very closely- had a more yellowish hue to them, whilst Hiro's were greener tinged.

We weren't identical. People could always tell us apart, if they tried. However, we still managed to confuse some of the less academically elite populace, even though I wore glasses, and Hiro did not. We did have very different personalities, though. While he tended to come off as a little brooding- if a tad callous- I had a more approachable and- I daresay- charming air about me. I was polite, eloquent, rich and attractive, not to mention both athletically and intellectually gifted. My brother, on the other hand, was only as polite as decency called for, articulate _enough_ , I supposed, as rich as I (obviously) and, of course, also attractive. His sporting skill surpassed his academia by far, however, it was a different brand of athleticism to mine. I was focused on agility, martial arts and gymnastics, whereas his area of expertise was football. Only football.

Hirota was a pleasant boy, and although I of course did not myself, I did understand why so many of the girls at our previous school fawned over him. He was certainly the strong, heroic type. Not exactly silent, but simply… gruff. Knightly, as opposed to princely. And I- in contrast- was a rogue. A magician. Subtle and cunning in my ways. He was the type to punch someone square in the jaw if they insulted him, and I- despite having significantly more martial arts training than him- was the person who would simply counteract the insult with some cuttingly witty remark, shrugging it off as if it never happened.

"Ren, Hiro!" Akane Kiyoshi- our mother and, really, only active caregiver- called out from the front of the jet, a separate room in which she and our father stayed. Hiro and I were crammed into a significantly smaller room containing a single, large bed (which made nights awkward, to say the least) with a small adjacent hallway lined with aeroplane seats (in which we now sat). My brother and I had gone to ridiculous lengths to ensure that we spent as little time in our bedroom as possible, even taking sleeping shifts while the other sat outside. We were both 15 and opposite genders; being pressed up against each other in a sorry excuse for a double bed was simply too awkward to bear. We attempted it, at one point, but I just ended up accidently kicking him off in an attempt to lie as far away from him as possible. So, due to that, we intended to spend the remainder of the flight in the hallway outside, waiting for our arrival painstakingly, unable to look each other in the eye.

"We're coming, mother," I replied, gathering my things and shoving them back into my suitcase. Our plane began to descend, meaning it would only be a matter of minutes until we landed. I could feel an odd mixture of anxiety and anticipation floating around my brain. I was by no means nervous about attending my new school; I knew I was capable of fitting in like a key to a lock, even as a male. I wasn't even overly saddened by leaving my friends, as none of them were truly dear to me, nor I, to them. I was merely convenient; an attractive 'friend' from a wealthy family. I was a name to use against their parents, their enemies, and their teachers. And they… well, I guess they were really just there for comfort. I was already lonely; I didn't want to be alone, too.

I'd powered through life well enough on my own, without the help of these so-called 'friends'. It'd always been just Hiro and I, but we were knit as tight as a scarf; as unbreakable as a chain. However, he did have friends. A lot of them. And, once upon a time, I did too, though those days were over now. I had been elected first year student council vice-president at Charlt last year, and was well liked by the community. Yet, whenever anyone tried to get close to me, I either shut them out in a panic, not knowing what to do, or they found out about… _me_ … and were so repelled by the idea of a lovely, pretty little girl with long pigtails and poofy dresses who couldn't decide if she was- in fact- a girl or a boy. Or neither. Or both.

' _No use dwelling on the past_ ,' I told myself, firmly. ' _No use at all, when a new future lies ahead_.'

So instead of voicing my concerns to my brother, or dwelling on them any further at all, I simply hefted up my heavy suitcase with surprisingly strong arms- with which I had won many arm wrestles against Hiro- and made my way down the aisle to the front of the plane, tailed closely by Hiro with his own luggage, to meet our parents in the main room. It was there we sat as the plane landed, me lounging lazily in a recliner, and he fidgeting nervously with his key tag. He was more anxious than I, that much was obvious. So, while we descended our way to a new future in Japan, my family's home country, the source of our pure heritage and the origin of my name, I sat back and looked through the window, watching as the grand buildings of Bunkyo, Tokyo became larger.

* * *

 ** _Ren's P.O.V  
_**  
Two hours later, we reached our estate. The driveway- which curved and ran a great deal longer than expected away from its neighbour- was adjacent to the entrance of a different manor, also incredibly rich in appearance. Both gardens were obviously very well-tended, a Zen-like appeal to our neighbours'. However, the mansions themselves were very different; exquisitely so. Our neighbouring manor was huge and modern, glass windows covering entire walls, in some areas. It was of cutting-edge architecture, which obviously spared no expense, from the beautiful balconies to the huge pool to the fountain out front, in the semblance of an angel.

Ours- in retrospect- was more to my tastes, but evidently, not Hirota's. It was far older, for one, and in the English style, curiously. It looked almost Victorian; however, I knew that couldn't be the case, for the Victorian manors only existed- genuinely, that is. Many houses had been built overseas in the style- in countries conquered by Great Britain- such as North America and Australia- and of course, Britain itself. Japan had no English influence at that point in history, and therefore, houses from the same era were vastly different. However, our manor did appear legitimate, I thought that perhaps it had somehow been moved from England, or, perhaps, was just built in a very skilled likeness. Even the garden was more English than Japanese, containing only one small, designated Zen area, the rest a lovely muddle of hedge mazes, trees, and flower beds, and also a charming little pond containing a mermaid fountain. The cherry blossom lining the path to the house contrasted with its Olde English flair but did, admittedly, look beautiful, despite the historical and ethnic inaccuracy. The house itself was most certainly built in the Gothic Revival- often known as the Gothic Victorian- time, which meant it was constructed around the time of the 1880s.

"Swanky," I said, throwing Hiro an amused glance, to find him staring at our neighbouring manor with awe. He seemed to be showing our place no love, which I found strange. Our lovely manor was far nicer than the glassy jigsaw of weird looking blocks that was next door. Or, sorry, next mile. There was a sizable distance between the actual houses, despite our driveways being directly next to each other.

"Yeah," he murmured at last, turning his gaze to our new home. When he gave it a closer look, his eyes did widen, as I knew they would. "Only you would use the word 'swanky' to describe… is that a… Victorian manor?"

"What? It's swanky," I retorted, nudging him. The archway rising over the entrance to the driveway was made of black iron, twisted into curious shapes with the word 'Kiyoshi' written down both columns in a beautiful gold lettering. "And, by the looks of it, it's from the time of the Gothic Revival. That means that it's most likely- if it is a legitimate house, transported from England- from the 1880s. And, anyway, this place has 'genuine' written all over it. It's obviously been renovated, but see? Some of the areas haven't been touched; just maintained. It's definitely old, even if it isn't as old as I think."

He nodded along, though I knew from his vacant expression that he hadn't the faintest idea of what I was talking about. I didn't mind, though. It was nice just to talk. And- to my knowledge- he was more than happy to listen, even if he couldn't quite wrap his head around my musings.

"But I can't help but wonder," he said, breaking me out of my reverie. He gestured to the mansion next door with a curious expression. "Who the hell lives there? They must be filthy rich, to have a place like that. And look at the big symbol on the front. What does that mean?"

"I bet it's a Satanic rune, and the residents sacrifice annoying teenage boys."

"No, Ren, my dear, it is not a Satanic rune," my mother said, her soft voice surprising me. "That's the symbol of the Ootori Company. I didn't think we'd be living next to such an influential family. I wasn't told."

"It's fitting, don't you think?" my father- a multi-billionaire named Daisuke Kiyoshi- said, placing a firm hand on my mother's shoulder. Father had never really had a large part in my life; he'd never wanted a girl. He'd have been far happier if Hiro had been an only child, or if I had died in the womb. I had an older brother, for the first six years of my life. His name was Kenka, and he was a marvellously strong young man; our dad's protégé. Our family dealt in things far shadier than robotics and weapon engineering; we were the owners of several secret service branches, and were some of the most influential MI6 partners, not to mention owning an entire government network known as the Kiyoshi Black, which dealt with not only dealings of information and weaponry between governments, but also with assassination and MI6 training. Father was the head of the Kiyoshi Black, and intended to pass on that honour to Kenka, when he passed. However, at the age of 16, our older brother was murdered. The case was never sold, and it was marked a suicide by the authorities.

To dad's horror, Hiro had very little interest in pursuing the path of field agent, and instead, took Judo and Karate. He was a formidable fighter, but nowhere near good enough. I- on the other hand- eagerly underwent the same physical education as Kenka did, at my age, and quickly rose in skill and strength to his level. But- alas- that was not enough for our father. He promised ownership of Kiyoshi Black to our cousin. It was no great loss on my part, and I continued to take combat lessons from my father and- at first- other members of the Kiyoshi Black and our immediate family, but, as time went on, father was the only one skilled enough to further my abilities. But nowadays, with him so busy with work, I was left to my own devices, and continued my training even more brutally than before. Somewhere, deep down, I knew it was all just a tactic to get noticed by my father, to be appreciated. But that would never happen, and with age came that wisdom.

And all because I was a girl, which was probably where a lot of my gender sensitivity stemmed from. And with that wisdom came the knowledge that my father did- under that thin, breakable layer of decency in my presence- hate me. And he had let me know, when I confronted him about it, oh yes. I still had a scar from where the vase had hit me. And he, a bruise that still hadn't quite faded, even though it had been almost a year, from my rage-propelled fist. And since, I hadn't spoken to him unless truly necessary and it wasn't due to fear, so much as utter hatred.

"Fitting? How so?" mother inquired, squirming slightly under his grasp. I sensed that- in the past few years- she had grown to dislike him too, and stayed only out of love for us.

"The two most powerful families in Japan," he elaborated, shooting the Ootori residence a sardonic grin. "Right next to each other. We'll be working together often, as they have their own battalion of guards, whom we will be training. And also," he paused, turning his piercing gaze to me, lip curling slightly in distaste, "he has a son your age, Ren. Perhaps you can learn some manners off him."

I snorted and turned away, grabbing Hiro by the hand and picking up my suitcase. "We'll be heading inside. I don't feel too well, begging your pardons."

* * *

 ** _Hiro P.O.V_**

Later that evening, I sat on our wide deck, watching Ren flash about the garden, vaulting over branches, scrambling up the cherry blossoms only to jump down and land in a graceful flourish, somersault and flip to and fro, all whilst beating the air into submission with powerful punches and kicks. She was dressed in her sportswear, which made her gender difficult to decipher, what with the binder, so to stop certain assets getting in her way.

Ren was an admirably graceful girl, and beautiful, too. I knew we looked alike, and I therefore considered myself very attractive. If I looked like her, I had to be, right? But part of me was still glad that she was enrolling as a boy into Ouran. I was a protective brother, although sitting here and watching her fight nothing was reassurance enough that she did not require my protection. However, it was not so easy to simply give up on it.

For years, I'd had so many more friends than her, and they so much more genuine than hers. I'd seen her get hurt by betrayal- not of a friend, but of a father- and ever since, she had been so much less trusting. And then, on the only occasion it got physical, she shut off entirely, allowing nobody within her bubble, except for me. Ever since, we had been as close as anything. Though, I sensed that all of that was going to change, at Ouran. I sensed that she'd actually let someone- if not multiple people- in. And Dad's mention of the youngest Ootori, who was our age and a boy, made my stomach flip. I just had a feeling- not entirely a bad one- about him, and I didn't even know his name.

At the thought of the Ootori boy, I chanced a glance in the direction of their manor, and my eyes quickly focused on a figure- slender and male, from what I could tell- standing at the edge of a second story balcony, staring at my sister whiz around the garden.

I don't know how, but at first glance, I knew it was him.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**_Chapter Rating: T  
Trigger Warnings: _****_A little crude in some places. The word_** ** _'shit'._**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for Chapter 2; Ren and Hiro's first day at Ouran, ft a very embarrassed Haruhi. This one's a bit shorter than the last, and will probably be more like the chapters to come. If this wasn't already obvious, the ship goin' on here is Kyoya/Ren. Sorry if Haruhi's a little OOCish in this chapter; she's really nervous and embarrassed, and I tried to work off her reaction to the Host Club in episode one.**  
 **Quick mention to LeeForShort and RepeatingSimplePhrases for reveiwing! Thank you! And thank you also to everyone who favourited and followed! You guys make my little fangirl world go 'round!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, merely Ren and Hiro (and Satski and Misaki and the teachers but who cares about them)**  
 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Ren P.O.V  
**_

Ouran Academy was not so different to Charlt, after all. It had a very similar, castle-like exterior, and the inside- which was rich and expensive- was nearly a carbon copy, aside from the alien layout. Despite being Japanese, I'd never actually visited Japan before now, so neither Hiro nor I had any idea of how the school system here worked. And it appeared- due to the lack of students- that we were late, and class had already begun. A fantastic start.

"What class are we in?" I inquired as we made our way down the hall, which was lined with classrooms. I could hear chatter coming from most of them, so I assumed class had only just started, and that the students hadn't quite settled down yet. I smoothed down my blazer as we walked further into the school, straightening out my uniform so to make a good first impression.

I was- of course- wearing the male uniform, which did indeed flatter me far better than the female variation, which made me look like a yellow pudding. Hiro and I looked even more similar in our boys' uniforms, and, if I did say so myself, we also looked rather dashing. My binder made the sizable swell of my bust as flat as a board, and the blazer and pants complimented my waist and made my hips look narrower- which was a feat, as they were already quite thin. That morning, when I had been adjusting my appearance in my bathroom mirror before we left- which, when I thought about it, was likely the reason we were so late- I noted that I made a very convincing boy, not to mention a _very_ attractive one. It made my strides that much more confident; my back that much straighter. I knew that if I had worn the female uniform, I would have spent the whole day fussing over my skirt, trying to press it down and beat it into some sort of decency. But instead, I simply strode with almost arrogant certainty and a smirk, flanked by Hiro, who wore the same expression.

"Uh, 2A," he replied, looking at the small note we were given by our mother, from the headmaster, who was busy today, and therefore wouldn't be able to show Hiro and me around. Instead, we were given a letter from him telling us our class, along with an attached map that my brother managed to ruin with coffee. So- due to the headmaster's absence and Hiro's clumsiness- we had no guide, no map, and no idea what we were doing. "Where's that?"

I took the map off him and unrolled it, attempting to decipher the location of our classroom whilst walking. However, it was of no use. When Hiro had spilled the contents of his largest mug onto it, it had been utterly ruined; soaked beyond recognition.

"Looks like's it's just next to Coffee Stain, which happens to be adjacent to Coffee Stain. Perhaps, if we could find Coffee Stain, we could follow it to Coffee Stain, which is just down the hall from Coffee Stain."

"Oh, ha-ha. _Hilarious_ ," he muttered back sardonically, folding his arms in that sulky manner of his. "Can I ha- _watch out_ , Ren!"

I tore my eyes away from the map and gave him a nonplussed look, then proceeded to collide with something smaller than myself and unmistakably human. The map flew out of my hands as I fell to the ground, the figure I had run into dragging me down by my arm, which they had evidently grabbed to stabilize themself. However, when off balance and surprised, I tended not to be all that stable, so the whole collision came to a close with me sprawled atop the person in a rather provocative position, whilst Hiro laughed behind me, making no move to help either of us up. " _Shit_!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the figure said quickly, trying to push themself up. At a closer look, I noticed they were wearing the male variation of the uniform, but something was… off. And I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"No problems," I replied easily, leaning back into a sitting position. When the boy underneath me got a full view of my face, he flushed a deep red and began squirming. "I wasn't looking where I was going; you aren't to blame."

I managed to get back onto my feet with some grace, my pride a little damaged, but still very much intact. After I had dusted off my slacks and straightened my blazer, I offered a hand to the still-prone-and-blushing student I had barrelled into. Of course this would happen. It's my first day at Ouran Academy and I'm trying to make a good impression. So, what happens? I'm late and I manage to mutilate one of the students before I even arrive to class; fantastic.

"My name's Ren," I said, trying to keep my voice soft and kind as the boy took my hand. I hoisted him back onto his feet easily; even for his height and weight, he was still far lighter than I thought he'd be. "My brother- Hiro- and I are new transfer students. Do you happen to know where class 2A is?"

"Haruhi," he replied, giving me a wary look, the blush still very much evident on his cheeks. He was embarrassed; I could tell. He refused to look me in the eye, and blushed deeper whenever he did. "I'm a first year, so I don't really know the classrooms all that well. You… could come to my class and ask the teacher, I guess. Are you two twins?"

"How could you tell?" Hiro inquired jokingly, resting his elbow on my shoulder. "We look _nothing_ alike."

Haruhi laughed. "I can't see the resemblance at all. Did you say that you're in class 2A?"

I nodded, leaning down to pick up the map which I had hurled several meters away from me in my little tangle with the first year. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught aforementioned boy's gaze travel to my behind, and quickly drew myself up, throwing Hiro an amused glace. His expression of distaste told me that he noticed the other boy's attention as well. My brother quickly spoke, drawing Haruhi's eyes away from me, where they still lingered.

"Yeah, how come?"

"Oh," he sputtered, smiling sheepishly at my brother. He didn't appear to be so embarrassed speaking to him. "I have two… well, friends isn't the right term. I know two people in that class. I'm in a club with them."

"Brilliant," I said, fixing my glasses, as they were still askew from my topple. "What are their names? I'll have to tell them that I ran into you in the hall," with a chuckle, I added. "Quite literally."

"Uh, Tamaki and Kyoya," he muttered in response, dusting a bit of imaginary dirt from his shoulder. "A-anyway, we should probably go, right? I'm already late. We can get someone in my class to show you to yours."

"Sure thing," I responded, adjusting my bag strap to that it fell to my hip, as opposed to my stomach. My book bag was a laptop bag, in reality, because in England, we did the majority of our work via our computers. Out of habit, I packed it anyway, though I knew the unlikeliness of actually using it. Hiro had done the same, and carried a very similar bag, made out of brown leather, unlike mine, which was made with black.

Haruhi nodded and gestured for us to follow him with a small utterance of, "This way". I noticed my brother giving him an odd look- not quite a glare, but not quite friendly, either- and nudged him, mouthing ' _Be nice_ ', before I quickened my long strides and easily caught up with the first years' far shorter ones, so to ask him a few general questions about the nature of the school, and his acquaintances Hiro and I shared a class with.

* * *

 _ **Hiro P.O.V**_

He had to be gay. _Had_ to be. Surely a straight boy wouldn't get all red and stuttery around another boy like he did. And despite what my sister- or brother- said, the collision was his fault. He'd been running down an adjacent hallway, and barged _straight_ into Ren at full speed. It wasn't _her_ fault that he couldn't look where he was going.

I didn't dislike him; he seemed like a nice guy, if a little feminine- which only lent to my assumption that he was as gay as the day was long- and had Ren been dressed as a girl, I would have welcomed his presence. God knew my sister needed a few more feminine friends, even if they weren't exactly girls. But, due to her looking like a boy- and a damn fine one, at that- Haruhi's admiration was _not_ unnoticed by me.

I listened to their conversation from behind, ready to step forward and break the first years' back over my knee if it got too frisky. Luckily for him, it stayed general and tame. Haruhi told Ren (and me, without knowing) that he was an honour student, here on a scholarship. I was impressed; he didn't exactly seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. Or, perhaps that was just due to the fact that my sister left him an awkward, blubbering mess. He was a first year student (known), who lived with his father. Apparently, there was another set of twins in his class that he thought Ren and I would get along with well, and he proceeded to promise to Ren that he'd introduce us. Apparently, the two people he knew in our class were boys by the names of Kyoya and Tamaki; he warned us to stay away from Kyoya, as he suspected he was a little evil.

I found myself growing… rather fond of Haruhi, despite the fact that I was sure he had a bit of a crush on my sister. He was short and had a cute face; he'd likely make a pretty girl. Seeing him and Ren walk side by side was quite funny, actually; the height difference was amusing. Haruhi had to take brisk steps to keep up with Ren's lazily long ones, and the top of his head hardly reached her chest.

They came to a halt in front of a classroom with '1A' written on the door. This- I assumed- was Haruhi's classroom. He pushed the door open and gestured for us to follow him in. Ren threw me an amused smirk- which I returned- and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose using her middle finger, then straightened her blazer and walked inside. I too did a small uniform check, slightly more careless in regards to image than my sister, and strode in behind her.

There were sighs. Lots of them. One girl at the back piped up with an exclamation of ' _Twins!_ ' and several made comments about the one in the glasses being 'hot' and 'dreamy'. I- personally- would've used the words 'arrogant' and 'egoistical' to describe Ren and her facial expression, but I guess they didn't exactly know her like I did.

And of course- simply to make things more difficult, because she's _Ren_ \- my sister threw a wink to the girl at the back, who effectively melted in her seat. Haruhi looked awkward and fidgety next to her, and I noticed that he was- once again- blushing. Two boys- obviously twins- were looking between her and me with sly expressions, as if they were plotting something evil. I decided immediately that I did not trust them. I had seen those faces mirrored on my sister on too many occasions, following some traumatically embarrassing or plain evil event; always plotted by her.

The teacher obviously knew it was of no use to try and quieten the class when they were like this, and simply sat in his seat with a dejected expression. Haruhi apologised for being late and hastily made his way to his seat, which, I noticed, was in-between the two twins. Meanwhile, Ren was talking to the teacher and had turned on the charm, appearing the very model student; polite and articulate, saying what she needed and no more. They were speaking quietly, but I knew she'd be asking him if we could fetch a guide to our class.

"Class," the teacher boomed, standing up from his desk and gesturing to Ren and me. I put on my most winning smile, and noticed a few heads turn my way; however, the majority of the class's attention was focused solely on Ren. "Class, settle down, please. Can I have a volunteer to show these two transfer students to their class? They are in class 2A, but can't locate it, as their map was ruined."

A handful of girls cooed in sympathy, and Ren and I gave them simultaneous reassuring smiles, as if on a cue. Once again, the class melted. Soon they'd just be puddles of ooey gooey gross stuff on the floor. That'd be a pain to clean out of the carpet.

Due to the fact that almost every hand in the class shot up at the teacher's question, he chose two volunteers as opposed to one. The two girls chosen looked a little _too_ happy and effectively dragged us, skipping, out of the classroom. The teacher told them to be back within ten minutes and then went back to teaching the class. Ren paused outside for a moment and then popped her head back inside the room.

"Bye Haruhi-chan," she said, voice low and husky. Or, rather, more so than usual. After a moment of indecision, I leant beside her, giving the boy a friendly wave. He went scarlet and sank in his seat, taking out his books with an entertaining sense of urgency. One of the twins shot Ren a look that was neither malevolent nor benevolent- more interested, than anything- and the other chanced a wink, which Ren returned with a smirk. The girls in the class- upon seeing this flirtatious communication- rioted.

We scurried away with our escorts, my sister giggling mischievously whilst the girls fired us questions about which countries we'd lived in beforehand, what type of music we liked, if we were wearing contact lenses or if our eyes were naturally this colour (to which Ren said, ' _Totally_ contacts. I just wear these glasses for fun.') and how we knew Haruhi. We told them about the hallway fiasco- leaving out the parts in which he stuttered and grew awkward over my sister.

"So," Misaki- the blonde one- started, blushing fiercely at the smile I gave her. "Had you two always lived in England, before you moved here?"

We were walking down a hall with a high ceiling, adorned with a chandelier. There were fewer classrooms down this one, and more staircases and doors leading outside, into the courtyards and the gardens. We travelled up one of the staircases and emerged in the second storey; the floor dedicated to the second year students, like Ren and I. This was the floor where we would find our class room, according to Misaki and Satski; which would explain why we had such difficulties locating it on the first storey.

"Indeed," Ren replied distractedly, marvelling at the lovely windows and the view they revealed. Ouran was a huge school; much larger than Charlt, we discovered at closer inspection. "We moved from England to France when we were four, and lived there for eight years. Then we transferred to our high school, back in England- which ranges from seventh to twelfth grade. We remained there for two years; both in the junior high campus. We were actually only a quarter of the way through tenth grade when we left England; it was a hard decision for your headmaster whether to put us in a first year or second year class. But the school year works differently here, and we're pretty academically gifted, so he decided to place us in a second year class."

"Cool," marvelled Satski. "Do you speak French?"

"Fluently," we said, at the same time and in the same tone. The girls both giggled, then deflated as they realised what room we were at. The door read '2A', and the class was well on its way inside. We were even later that we had intended; a good twenty minutes, at least.

"Thank you for escorting us, ladies," I said as Ren and I bowed. The girls both giggled and blushed, scurrying back off to their classroom. My sister turned to me and made a flourishing, over-dramatic gesture towards the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Ren's P.O.V**_

The reaction to our arrival in our legitimate class was much the same as that of the first years'. There were sighs and eyelashes batting and girls making room for us at their desks. A few made risqué comments far bolder than I had expected, and despite the list of witty retorts running through my mind, I could only blink in disbelief at the girl who wanted to ' _ride that like a rodeo_ '.

"You must be the Kiyoshi boys, correct? You're late, but I'll dismiss that, as it's your first day," the teacher said to us, under the bickering and fawning of the female populace- and, more obviously in this class, a small percentage of the male populace, too- so that only we could hear him.

He quietened the class, then proceeded to say- far more loudly- "These are our new transfer students from England, the Kiyoshi brothers; Ren-san and Hirota-san. It would be much appreciated if you could show them kindness and educate them on the workings of the Japanese school system, as this is their first time in Japan."

For some reason, I felt a tad shyer in this class. I supposed it was because I would be working with these people every day, unlike the first class we visited. I also think that the fact that some girls were _legitimately offering me sex_ put me off a tad, too. The teacher- whose name was Furuta-sensei- scanned the classroom for two seats that weren't hidden amongst Planet Pheromone, and found one next to a very attractive boy with glasses and next to the blonde boy beside him.

"Ren-san," Sensei said, gesturing to the boy with glasses with his pencil. I turned around to face him only to meet his eyes, dark and set in a face filled with keen interest. He was regarding me as if I was some kind of specimen to be dissected, so I straightened my back slightly and met his gaze strongly. I seemed to think I would look away, and looked very slightly surprised. "You will be sitting in-between Kyoya-san and Tamaki-san. Kyoya-san, please move one seat to the left."

The names Kyoya and Tamaki piqued my interest. They were Haruhi's friends, were they not? Nice to know I was sitting in between a- and I quote- 'sadomasochist and an idiot'.

The seat to Kyoya's left was next to one of my… fans, so I was grateful that he had moved. However, despite him not being phased in the slightest, his friend- Tamaki- was not so happy. His face grew sulky and he glared at me as I set my belongings down and sat.

Hiro was told to sit on the other side of Tamaki, thankfully between two boys. As we prepared ourselves, I could hear the disappointed groans of the girls all around us. I exchanged an amused look with my brother and adjusted my glasses, reaching down into my bag to fetch my textbook, only to find it open. Three things were missing from it; my calculator, my spare glasses and my math textbook.

"Brilliant," I muttered, twirling a pencil around in my fingers moodily. Of course my bag was open. _Of course_ my book had fallen out. I supposed it had happened during my collision with Haruhi; whom I was sure was in fact a girl. It just all added up. Her feminine appearance, her too-narrow waist and shoulders, and her evident interest in me. I decided not to mention her to Kyoya and Tamaki; she seemed like the type of person I could become friends with, so I didn't want to embarrass her.

The sound of a heavy object sliding across the table caught my attention, and I found a textbook opened to the correct page, sitting in between mine and Kyoya's desks. I looked at his face- which was level with mine- to find it revealed nothing. He was staring intently at his exercise book, writing down an equation.

"My thanks," I said coolly, not letting a hint of emotion into my voice; if he revealed nothing, then nor would I. He turned his gaze to me, once again meeting my eyes. His were almost black, and seemed to hold an endless depth. As if you could swim in them, but drown. I didn't move mine, and instead focused on making my expression passive, if a little amused. His face held the same sharply intelligent air to mine; a feature I was sure he noticed, due to the way he looked at me. He appeared to be attempting to decipher if I was being sarcastic or not.

"You're a Kiyoshi," Kyoya said, after a moment. He adjusted his glasses with his middle finger- just like I did, I noticed- and returned to his work, and I did the same, though he continued the conversation. "I'm an Ootori. It will be beneficial to be on friendly terms."

I let out a low chuckle, catching both his and Tamaki's attention. "I'm assuming the school knows our families are working in tandem?" I inquired, and he nodded. I finished off an equation in my precisely neat handwriting, which was not dissimilar to his. "As I thought. It's merely chance that we're in the same class, but I have a feeling that it is no coincidence that we are sitting together."

"My thoughts…" he paused, giving me an odd look, as if trying to decipher my being, "exactly."

"Suppose the Academy knows what our families partake in after dark?" I inquired jokingly, a smirk playing on my features. To anyone else, we just looked like two students speaking in hushed tones about some gossip or scandal. Normal.

Kyoya smiled, a dark action that made my eyebrow raise with interest. He was a very attractive young man. "No. Nobody knows that," he began writing again, appearing, to anyone else, absolutely casual. "Save us, of course."


	4. Chapter 3: Something Odd

_**Chapter Rating: T  
Trigger Warnings: None, that I know of.**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I thought I'd post a super quick, Kyoya chapter tonight, as I won't be able to update until the weekend. That being said, this one is really short, so I'll try to make the next one longer! I was just experimenting with Kyoya's P.O.V, and I decided to post it, as it actually contains quite a bit of information that will be used later in the story. Thank you all for reading, you know I love you! Special shoutout to all my new followers and favourites, and ultra special shoutout to LeeForShort, RepeatingSimplePhrases and darkwolf for reveiwing!** **  
P.S. darkwolf, you have them figured out! With Ren around, Kyoya gets into a little more trouble than he bargains for... heh**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC ONLY REN/HIRO_**

* * *

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V_**

There was something off about him; I could sense it. The way he talked; the way he moved. It was all just… a little wrong. A tad different. And even though Ren's brother- Hiro- seemed normal and genuine enough- albeit a little brooding in regards to Tamaki- Ren himself stood out like a sore thumb, and it was not merely due to his looks. He carried himself oddly, as if he were both confident and self-conscious. Both extroverted and introverted; charming, yet strangely withdrawn. He was a Kiyoshi; even if I hadn't known prior to his arrival, I would have guessed. He had the grace of a cat, yet the predatory air of a wolf, stalking its kill.

He was interesting, to say the least. The effortless way he flirted with everyone- not just the female populace- was something I hadn't encountered often. He was intimidating, yet charismatic, and I found this… odd. Not confusing- I was still very much in possession of my wit- but simply alien. He carried himself like no other I had ever seen and it made me suspicious. And the way those eyes scanned the room casually- yet with such intent- was almost frightening. Ren Kiyoshi was not a normal boy; this I knew. And I was determined to find out what set him apart from the rest.

"Mr Kiyoshi," I said as the lunch bell rang. He turned to me with an eyebrow raised, and like a wraith, Hiro seemed to float to his side. They reminded me a bit of the Hitachiin brothers, although they weren't identical. However, they were obviously very close, and I suspected Hiro may have been the more protective of the two, judging by the way he unconsciously placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he approached. "Would you two care to sit with us today, at the cafeteria?"

"We have a few friends you'd get along with, Hiro," piped up Tamaki, from behind me. He and Hiro- to my knowledge- had become somewhat friendly. However, I heard very little conversation between him and Ren; I suspected- just like myself- that Tamaki did not entirely trust him. "And you too, Ren."

Hiro looked to his brother for confirmation, which he gave with a noncommittal nod of the head and an utterance of, "Sure. Does one of those friends happen to be Haruhi?"

"You know Haruhi?" I inquired, before Tamaki could go ahead and blow her cover with his incessant ramblings of his 'precious daughter'. I was merely grateful that he had not referred to me as 'mommy' in the Kiyoshi twins' presence as of yet. I was- in simpler terms- trying to make a good impression on them. Ren especially, as I suspected he was up to something. Perhaps, if I befriended him, I could find out the moral way? And I supposed his eloquence and intelligence was refreshing, but that was beside the point entirely.

"Vaguely," he replied, smirking. "We happened to- uh- _run into him_ on our way in."

"No," Hiro said, nudging Ren in the ribs, making him flinch away with a badly concealed giggle. I noted the area and the reaction, for later reference. " _You_ ran in to him."

Ren chuckled, a sound that once again took me by surprise. I had heard him laugh several times today, of course- he had a rather sardonic sense of humour; we laughed at the same things, to each other's surprise- but even so it was still… shocking. Him and Hiro had similar laughs, deep and rich and filled with amusement, and I noticed Tamaki looking at them oddly as well; along- of course- with their several admirers.

It was then that I truly surveyed their appearances, for I had an idea. I had doubts about Hirota; he seemed more uncomfortable with the attention of others, and was not as attractive anyhow. It was Ren I considered more carefully. He came from a rich and well known family and had a sort of mischievous sense of humour, laced with an appreciation for the sardonic and a healthy dose of sarcasm. He was- without a doubt- an incredibly attractive young man, however, he had a unique handsomeness that was neither princely- like Tamaki- nor manly- like Mori-senpai. He was cute, what with the rather large, rich eyes and the curly black hair, but he was… pretty, too. Eyelashes almost too long for a boy framed his eyes, and his jaw wasn't strong and masculine, but more sharp and angular. However, the most prominent on his face was not a physical feature, but a staggering sense of sharp intelligence and calculation that bordered on cold.

I had trouble categorising him, as he fit every persona our Host Club held. I could match a trait of his with every person in the club; even Haruhi. He was cute in the way of a naughty child- you wanted to punish him, but not too severely- but he was also tall and- if the toning I caught under his blazer was any clue- strong. He certainly had a regal charm to him, but it was not princely; more… lordly. He seemed like a sly lord, charming the King out of his gold. Mischief leaked from his every pore, not unlike the twins. I suspected they would get along well. However, the vaguely amused half smirk that was always planted on is face- as if permanently- was more sarcastic, as if he were laughing more at misfortune as opposed to antics.

But- despite all of this- Ren was actually a very polite person, and was kinder than one would think. In that respect, he reminded me of Haruhi. He was flirtatious- of that there was no doubt- but he didn't seem slimy. Merely like he showed a vague interest; not one large enough to act on, but large enough to imply. And despite my suspicion that he was hiding something, I found myself pondering whether or not to invite him into the host club. He would be a profitable edition; many girls- and boys- fancied that _sarcastic, mysterious, dark, rogue_ ; a mix between twins and myself with a dash of Tamaki. And Ren was just that.

I was brought out of my reverie by a slender hand in between my shoulders, jerking me to the side while the other caught my waist, to stabilise me. I nearly toppled, but with the help of the hands and my own pride, which demanded grace, I managed to pull myself up with a dignified dust of my blazer. Walking whilst thinking was not a fantastic combination; I nearly pummelled head on into a group of first year girls, which would have ended with at least one fatality. The world was blurry and I had a faint sense of vertigo, which went away once I stilled myself, unlike the blurriness, which stayed persistently.

Once he was content with my stability, Ren went down on his knees and began searching the floor for my prescriptions. He still managed to retain a proud and dignified exterior, even when on his knees. I could hear him patting a few meters away from me, when he let out a satisfied ' _hmph_ '.

' _Oh dear_ ,' I mused to myself as I watched the blurred silhouette of Ren pick himself off the ground, wiping my glasses on his shirt. ' _Had anyone walked by just then, it would have been a rather questionable scene._ '

"Here," he said from behind me, after barely a second of my eyes being closed in thought. I flinched away from his voice, unnerved by how quickly and silently he moved. Several meters, silently, in less than two seconds. "They're fine. Though, you should watch out next time; if I wasn't here, you could've hurt yourself."

"Where did Tamaki and Hirota go?" I inquired, sliding on my glasses.

I guess I showed some sort of reaction to my vision returning, as he chuckled softly and dramatically said, "Oh, blessed sight. How we oft take thee for granted," then proceeded to answer my question, in a far more passive voice. "Tamaki and Hirota wandered off while you were contemplating the philosophies of life in the midst of a busy hallway, so I stayed, to make sure you didn't contemplate yourself to a fiery demise. You're welcome, by the way."

"I don't recall saying thank you," I retorted, not bitterly; merely just stating a fact. Ren raised an eyebrow at me, and his ironic smirk grew.

"I don't need a 'thank you'," he started, voice more sombre than I had ever heard it, despite the amusement evident in his face, "to know I'm being thanked."

Unsure of how to respond, I merely nodded and beckoned him forwards, in the direction of the cafeteria.

I was sure I'd heard some sort of feminine pitch to his voice, and stored the information for later reference.

' _Tonight_ ,' I thought to myself, casting a quick glance back only to catch him staring out a window, ' _I will have to do some research_.'


	5. Chapter 4: The Hosts

**_Chapter Rating: T, teetering on the edge of M  
Trigger Warnings: A bit of swearing (the worst said is shit), and a lot of sexual innuendo. _**_**Also a pretty giggity comment from Ren** _**_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I've got so many new readers! I see you there, friends! I'm going to start replying to reviews in this area too, above the disclaimer, so yes. I will reply to all of them! On the topic of reviews... if you like the story, please do! If you have some criticisms, please do! Love you all! (Also stuff gets a bit frisky in this chapter ehehuehe just another warning)  
Reveiws:_**

 ** _LeeForShort: Thank you! I really enjoy writing Kyoya's P.O.V (a serious example, this chapter does not contain). Thank you so much for consistently reviewing and reading! You're awesome! (And I seriously cannot thank you enough for being the first person to review I screamed when I saw it)_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases: *fangirls alongside you* I FREAKED OUT WHILST WRITING IT YO but also thank you so much for reviewing and there are certain areas of this chapter I wrote with you and your fangirling in mind ehe please enjoy_** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ** __**

 ** _darkwolf: Yeah Kyoya's one of those people with a pole the size of a tree up his ass, but we all still love him. Thank you! I tried to keep in character last chapter, but this one that all went to hell in preference to comedy. I'm so glad you guys think this story will do well, and I honestly blushed so hard at your compliment of my writing style.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The usual yaddayadda I own Ren and Hiro uwu_**

* * *

 ** _Hiro's P.O.V_**

Tamaki and I sat together and chatted, waiting for the others to arrive. According to him, he was the founder of a very popular club, and was considering asking my sister and me to be part of it. I was unsure; this 'Host Club' didn't exactly sound like my idea of good fun and besides, I already had training every day before school. I would not be able to juggle the two. It did- however- sound right up Ren's alley.

Tamaki was a pleasant enough guy, I supposed. A bit flamboyant for my tastes, and too dramatic by far, but I'd always grown up with theatrics. My sister had always leaned towards the Fine Arts, and Drama was among her favourites, which, what with my acting like a drone when on any stage, was taxing at times. However, I took solace in the fact that once, when I was teaching her the basics of football, Ren managed to knee herself in the mouth.

In fact, many of my comedic memories involved Ren dismembering herself. She was uncoordinated at best, and had a habit of tripping over her own feet and hurting herself and/or others. Though she did indeed appear refined, elegant and graceful to those who didn't know better, she was actually the clumsiest person I had ever met. And, there was nothing she did as badly as running. Simple running. Or, at least, it _would_ be if she did not flail and trip and fall all over the show. I supposed it was because of her legs, as when she did anything stationary- such as her gymnastics or her martial arts- she was as languid and graceful as water itself, and yet, when she actually tried to move, she just looked awkward and uncoordinated. I was the track champion of our previous school, and she had a consistent ' _last place, participation award_ ' streak. It was actually quite funny; everyone expected her to be a fantastic runner because of her long legs, but in reality, they were _too_ long.

Needless to say, I couldn't wait for Sport, and more specifically, _athletics_. Watching her try to run was funny; watching her attempt hurdles was even funnier. My fondest hurdles memory was from primary school, in grade 6. It was the day of the Athletics Carnival, and she was forced to participate (much to her exasperation) in the hurdles race. Everyone expected her to win, naturally, but she knocked over _every single jump_ , and fell onto her face after the last; all this while running like a penguin and coming a whole lap last.

"So," Tamaki started, drawing me out of my memories. He was prodding at his food, but watching me intently, as if attempting to decipher me. I had seen his friend- Kyoya- watching Ren the same way, earlier today, and bristled under the scrutiny. "You and your brother are close?"

"Yeah," I replied with a half shrug. "Of course. We're twins, and we grew up with each other. I mean- like- we're really different and everything, but I guess we sort of just click? I don't know; we've always been the best of friends."

"I see," nodded Tamaki, giving me an indecipherable look. I could practically hear the gears turning this way and that in his brain; but what was he planning?

After a moment of companionable silence in which I ploughed through my food while Tamaki milled over some complex problem I was not ready to inquire about, I saw Ren and Kyoya walk out of the cafeteria line with trays of food. They both appeared to have the same meal. As they drew closer, I straightened and surveyed their appearances more closely, whilst feeling my anger grow.

"Ren," I said coldly as they neared, tearing her attention away from their conversation. "We need to have a chat."

* * *

 ** _Ren's P.O.V_**

He sounded angry; _super_ angry. I'd only really seen him truly enraged on a few occasions, and this was one of them.

"What's the matter?" I inquired warily as he led me to a hallway adjacent to the cafeteria. Hiro whipped around at my question, gesturing furiously.

" _What's the matter_?" Hiro repeated, growing more and more angry. I took a step back, holding up my hands in a sign of peace. I knew that if it came to a fight- God forbid- then I could take him, need be, but I still didn't want a conflict; I did not even know what I had done. "What the _hell_ took you two so long?"

" _That_ is what you're so pissed off about?" I countered incredulously, recoiling in a bubbling anger. "Pardon me? Oh, God _forbid_ I want to talk to somebody! Quickly, everyone! Ren took a little longer than Hiro getting to the cafeteria! Alert the queen! Load your rifles!"

"That," he hissed, "is not why I'm angry, and you bloody-well know it."

I threw my hands into the air, making helpless gestures. "I'm not a wizard, Hirota. I cannot- if you can indeed wrap your head around this concept- read minds. I'm afraid that if you're enraged at me for something of which I have no recollection, then you will have to elaborate."

He suddenly went very red, and began to sulk. "I shouldn't need to tell you."

"Well you're going to," I retorted icily, frustrated beyond words. "Or I will literally sneak into your room tonight and **staple your nipples to your elbows**."

He recoiled, a horrified expression on his face. I noted that he now seemed more embarrassed than angry, and wondered curiously what he thought I had been doing. Surely the fact that I was accompanied by Kyoya would ensure that I would not do anything terrible or idiotic. Or terribly idiotic. Or idiotically terrible.

Unless…

"Hiro," I said, more softly this time. "At least give me a clue; don't leave me hanging."

My brother looked up at me with an expression simultaneously embarrassed and infuriated, and realization began to dawn on me. "Knees."

I cast my eyes downwards, to my legs, and crumpled. The knees of my slacks were dirtied and scuffed, making it obvious I had been kneeling at some point. I then began to take into account other aspects of mine and Kyoya's appearances. Our askew glasses, our ruffled hair, our uneven uniforms…

" _Oh no_ ," I whispered, staring at Hiro whilst beginning to laugh. " _No_. No, no, no. No. We didn't… _No_."

He slumped in relief then began to chuckle too. Our laughter grew in volume as we both pondered the ridiculousness of the idea; for one, I was dressed as a boy. And two- even if he was indeed gay- this was _Kyoya_ and I. I was nearly sixteen, and had never even had a boyfriend. And Kyoya needed no elaboration; he was _Kyoya_.

"I cannot believe you thought we… _At school_! _No_ , Hiro, _no_!"

"I don't trust him," he said, folding his arms. "But I _guess_ I did kind of overreact."

"Just a little," I replied, sniggering.

* * *

We began to walk back to the cafeteria, and although Hiro was still sulking, I managed to explain the situation, and how I had to fetch Kyoya's glasses for him. I made a point of brushing the dust off my knees and straightening my appearance before entering again, and when we arrived back at the table, I saw that Kyoya had too; there were more people now, a few of which I recognised. He and Tamaki sat together, a spare seat next to both of them. The twins from Haruhi's class sat next to the vacant seat beside Kyoya, and Haruhi herself sat across from it. Two boys I didn't recognise sat beside her, one very tall with dark hair and the other the height of a third grader, with blonde.

I took the seat next to Kyoya, ignoring the icy stare Hiro gave me as I did, while he sat beside Tamaki. I felt the eyes of the whole table drawn to us, and unconsciously sat a little straighter and adjusted my glasses with my middle finger, although they were already situated in their designated position.

"You were gone for a while," said Kyoya, making my cringe as the stares intensified. "And was that yelling I heard?"

Hiro and I exchanged a look, his clearly shouting 'no'. So- being the loving sister I was- I simply threw him a lopsided grin then turned back to my classmate with a simple statement of, "Yes."

"May I enquire?" he continued, throwing Hiro an amused glance. My brother bristled, brow knitting and face reddening. He was clearly signalling for me to say nothing, but, reflecting on all of the shit he had given me during the past few weeks, I decided to elaborate.

"My dearest brother," I started, nodding my head in his direction, "was apparently under the impression that we were having _primal sex_ in a hallway. Needless to say, he was quite distressed."

Kyoya lurched forwards, some of the coffee he was drinking spurting comically from his mouth and onto the table. Haruhi lurched backwards, attempting to escape the spray, whilst the twins simply laughed until they could not breathe. Hiro looked nearly as mortified as him, and Tamaki appeared to just… break. There was no way to describe the manner in which he just crumbled in his seat, resting his head on the table with a small, resonating thud.

Kyoya was staring at me, eyes wide and jaw lolling humorously. A faint blush worked its way onto his cheeks, but he covered it smoothly with an adjustment of his glasses- which were not at all askew- and turned his face back to his food, focusing on it with deadly intent and looking everywhere except at me. I had never before seen him embarrassed; or anything besides cool and collected, really. And it appeared- judging by the expressions of the others- that it was not a common occurrence.

I turned my gaze around the table, grinning. Haruhi avoided my gaze as pointedly as Kyoya, also blushing, and the small blonde seemed genuinely horrified. Hiro- on the other hand- was no longer a human, so to speak. Merely a tall, condensed pile of regret.

"Anyway," I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "I'm Ren."

* * *

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V_**

 _SEX_ IN THE _HALLWAYS_ AT _SCHOOL_ WITH _REN._ NO. _NO_. HALLWAY. _REN_. _SCHOOL_. REN. REN. _REN_.

 **NO**.

SCREAMING WAS BECOMING A VERY FEESABLE OPTION HERE.

 _SEX. REN. HALLWAYS. SCHOOL._

 **NO.**

Well, perhaps…

 **NO** WAIT NO NEVER NO **KYOYA NO  
**

* * *

 ** _Ren's P.O.V_**

I decided immediately that I liked the twins.

They weren't too dissimilar to me in personality, and even before we spoke, there was an unspoken certainty that we would be friends; even beforehand- in Haruhi's class- when the one I now knew as Hikaru had winked at me.

Haruhi talked more with me now, however, she insisted upon calling me 'Ren-senpai', even though I insisted that she simply call me 'Ren'. Still a little fidgety in my presence, she made it rather obvious that she had a tad of a crush on me, though she would not admit it; that much I knew about her.

Honey-senpai had taken to calling me ReRe-chan, which in all honesty made me want to punch something. Luckily, Mori-senpai seemed quite indifferent to me, occasionally sparing me a nod of affirmation.

Tamaki… was very difficult to decipher. He was both an idiot and an honour student; how, I had no idea. He was equally contradictory in regards to his disposition towards me, as he seemed to neither like nor dislike me, but both. He laughed at my jokes and smiled at me when I addressed him and vice-versa, however, I got the impression that under all of that, he didn't trust me. At all.

Of course, Hiro was conversion merrily with Mori-senpai; or, rather, as merrily as two _manly men_ who had no expressions or tones alternative to 'bored and impassive' could be, whilst talking about the _riveting_ subject of balls. _Throwing_ balls. _Catching_ balls. _Kicking_ balls. Even the other kind of balls would have been more entertaining to listen to.

Kyoya still hadn't recovered. He certainly wasn't as pale and mortified as when I had first addressed the situation to him, but he still had a bit of trouble looking me in the eye. One of the perks of wearing glasses was that when you needed to talk to someone you _really didn't want to_ , you could just focus on the glass as opposed to the human. And yet, even when he was horrified beyond words, he still managed to retain a cool, calm and collected exterior, and had lost none of his sardonic sense of humour. I suspected that by the time we returned to class, we would be communicating normally again. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"ReRe-chan," Honey-senpai began, making me shudder. He reached across the table when I didn't answer, tugging the sleeve of my blazer.

'I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup,' I thought to myself, 'and still shit out a more creative nickname than that.'

However, I did indeed have to admit that Honey was very cute and quite sweet, bad nicknames aside. I had a feeling that after a time, he would begin to grate on my nerves, but otherwise, I could see myself getting along with him well enough. I shared his love of sweets and cake, and, when he found this out, began to promise me samples of his favourites.

"So," Hikaru started, leaning into my side and resting his elbow on my shoulder. "Are you gonna join the Club?"

Tamaki had explained the Host Club to me, and had allowed me a little while to mull over my answer to whether or not I would join. It would be risky, what with me being a woman and all, but it actually sounded like a lot of fun. Hiro had no interest in it, and had football training besides, but I could see it as something I would enjoy.

I was a flirt, merely by nature, and was quite charismatic. As long as it didn't involve running- or any sport than involved it at all- I would be consistent in my grace and elegance, too. However, if it did indeed involve running at any point, I would be quite royally screwed. I was a good swimmer, but any sport that had to do with running or balls (which I seemed to have a terrible fear of, and couldn't catch nor throw for the life of me) would mean my imminent demise as a Host. And cooking wasn't exactly my strongest point, either. A burned-down kitchen back in England proved that. But, other than those minor side notes, I could actually imagine myself as a rather successful Host, provided I keep my sex a secret. Couldn't let anyone know that I had lady bits in the place of a baloney pony.

"Indeed," I said, after a pause. The twins and Honey-senpai cheered, Hikaru snaking an arm around my shoulder. Kyoya perked up, and all traces of his earlier breakdown were gone entirely; even Tamaki looked happy. I could not- unfortunately- say the same for Hiro, who looked quite irked. And Haruhi… just looked like she regretted everything she had ever done up to this point. I had a feeling that she was silently wishing that the ground would suck her into the abyss.

"You start this afternoon," stated Kyoya, leaving no room for argument. "We'll figure you out a persona, but I think I have the best idea. We'll brainstorm, anyway; the majority will likely be a better representation of our clients than I, and they are who we aim to please."

"And here I was, thinking you pleased each other," muttered Hiro, making Kaoru and Hikaru snigger and giggle. "Seems to be how you do it, anyway."

Blatantly ignoring my brother's comment, Kyoya continued. "We're stationed in Music Room #3; Tamaki and I can take you after class, however. You would likely get lost, by yourself."

"One issue," I intercepted, holding up a finger. Every head swivelled to me, and I half expected to hear a crack from Kaoru's, which twisted to an unnatural angle. His neck was a tad longer, I had noticed. I could tell him and Hikaru apart by the small details; and of course their personalities. "Pardon me, two. Number one; Kaoru appears to have either snapped his neck or been possessed, and I have no way of getting home. Our father disallows the use of chauffeurs, and the car belongs to Hiro. And he can't exactly pick me up, either; he'd have only just gotten home by the time the club ends."

"An issue with a simple resolution," countered Kyoya, raising an eyebrow at me. "You can ride home with me; we _are_ neighbours, Ren."

"Great," I muttered as the table began to discuss the apparently scandalous topic of Kyoya and I living beside each other.

"I'll have to do a record check," I heard him utter under his breath, and my blood ran cold.

I couldn't let him check that record. I was enrolled as a boy, but my birth certificate still read 'female'. It took a… small sum for the school to accept me as male. But that was not my concern. Honestly, compared to what he could uncover in my file, stripping in front of him and flashing him my charlies was nothing. There was something in there that not even Hiro knew.

And I could not let him find it.

Nobody could know.

Ever.


	6. Chapter 5: The Great Reveal

**New Cover Image! Credit to me for making it, and that is what Ren looks like (roughly).**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Rating: The first bit, T. It gets kind of frisky later, but not explicitly so.**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: Foul language! The mighty F-bomb is dropped in this chapter! Also, as stated in the Chapter Rating, it gets a little frisky in the last bit. If you aren't okay with arguments and stuff then I wouldn't suggest reading the last P.O.V, and it does get a tiiiny bit sexy so :/ **_

_**A/N : Does the chapter title give you guys some idea as to what's going to happen at the end of this chap? (It's exactly what it sounds like hehe).  
Hello friends! Malteasy here with a brand new chapter! I'm sorry I took so long; school's been keeping me on my toes. Thank you to my new followers/favorites! (24 favs and 39 follows YAY) And- of course- a big thank you to my new reviewers! You guys give my decrepit, feels-ravaged heart life. **_**_On that note, please review, guys! I LOVE IT!_** ** _ _ **Beware, this chapter gets kinda giggity**_ _ ** ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_****_ ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_** ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_** Reviews:_**

 _ **Avalanet: 'Hot damn sweet jam' has become my new favourite phrase omg. I may or may not have incorporated it into the story... heh. Anyway, thank you! I'm so glad you think it's funny! I try to pump some humour into it! (And, it's okay. Fangirling is always appreciated.)**_

 ** _LeeForShort: I can't help myself; I'm a sucker for cliffhangers (I TOTALLY DIDN'T DO ANOTHER ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER NO WAY NO HOW). Thank you so much! Your feedback is always much appreciated _** ❤❤

 _ **Levymcgarden17: I assure you there are absolutely no drugs laced into this story; only juicy, juicy cliffhangers. Thank you for reviewing! Ask and you shall receive! **_

_**RepeatingSimplePhrases : Thank you! Yeah, that bit with Kyoya's P.O.V was probably my favourite thing to write last chapter; I just couldn't help myself. Thank you for reviewing so consistently! **_

_**darkwolf: A bit of 'brotherly' love for you! Ren does have a very prankster sense of humour, and who better to prank then Hiro! (except Kyoya but shhh). And, yes, I sense that a tad bit of that humour may indeed rub off on our beloved Shadow King... huehue **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Ren and Hiro, but not OHSHC**_

* * *

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V  
_**

Ren was hiding something.

When I mentioned his record, he froze. I saw genuine terror reflected in his features, and he seemed to crumple in on himself. Nobody else appeared to notice, and I could not deduce why; his fear was obvious. Well, at least, it was to _me_.

I had been watching him closely all day. He tended not to show large amounts of emotion, and most of his facial gestures were made with his mouth, which I found odd. I was accustomed to looking at eyes, when reading people; they showed emotions as plainly as day. However, Ren's were deep and full of knowledge, yet unyielding. They weren't eyes that showed oceans of emotion so deep you were able to swim in them; they were more like gems. Cold, hard and sharp, yet still lovely in an alien sort of way. Ren was a walking contradiction; a breathing riddle.

The answer of which, I had to know.

I was determined to find what he was hiding in his record; and anxious to, also. I didn't think it was a thing that could wait; and I wanted to be able to confront him about my findings. So I decided; I would search him up on the database at the Club Meeting, whilst the others would be busy entertaining their guests.

The last bell rang, and I set off immediately, only then realising that I had told Ren I would show him to the Club Room. Even though Tamaki would be there too, I was not one to go back on my word, so I backtracked to the classroom, where I found aforementioned boy searching for me.

"There you are," he sighed, collecting his bags and following me out of the room, once again trailing behind Tamaki, who was walking briskly. "One would think you were being chased by some terrible beast, at the rate you fled."

"I did not flee," I countered, bristling. "I had things to attend to."

Ren nodded at me, a look on his face which said ' _sure you did'_ loud and clear. We walked in companionable silence to Music Room #3, my company sending me periodic, indecipherable glances.

' _Much of what he does is indecipherable_ ,' I mused to myself, noting that he was not one to give off much information. ' _It's as if his entire being is vague. Not quite this, yet not quite that_.'

"How long have you been in the Host Club?" inquired Ren, pushing open the doors. Mori and Honey-senpai had yet to arrive, so it was just Ren, myself, Tamaki, the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi, over whom Tamaki was fawning. Ren eyed the two with interest, clearly storing the way they interacted in the information bank that was his mind. I suspected that he knew Haruhi was a girl; I could tell that much by the difference in how he talked and acted towards her.

"Since its establishment," I replied, following him in. "I was the first member, save for Tamaki."

"I see," was all he said before milling around and mingling with the Hosts. I noticed with an unexpected twang of annoyance that he was more flirtatious with the Hitachiin brothers than anyone else, throwing one of them a wink and bumping the other with his hip.

Today was Suit Day, and all Host Club members were dressed in suits of varying colours. Tamaki, in white; Mori-senpai, in navy; Haruhi, in red; Honey-senpai, in pale pink; the Hitachiin brothers, in orange and myself in dark purple. Tamaki had another few suits brought in for Ren, each a different colour, though he insisted he wear the yellow, which, I noticed, elicited a distasteful curl of the lip from him. The other two colours were a very pastel looking purple and black, which seemed to catch Ren's eye. I supposed he liked black; it was certainly fitting.

"You want me to wear the yellow one?" inquired Ren with a doubtful expression.

"It'll bring out your eyes!" Tamaki exclaimed in retort, shoving the suit- top hat and all- at him. "And it will look lovely with your hair!"

"Yellow doesn't go very well with my colouring," Ren drawled sardonically, adding- with a slight sigh- "I look like a bee."

The Hitachiin brothers seemed to agree, studying him and then the suit distastefully. They had grown up with a famous fashion designer, and therefore had an astute eye for it. Tamaki ignored them and ushered Ren into the changing rooms, handing him the suit and waiting outside excitedly. I noted that he was like a puppy with a new toy; hyperactive, and eager to exploit.

' _The latter makes two of us_ ,' I mused to myself, letting out a soft chuckle whilst I opened my laptop.

* * *

 ** _Ren's P.O.V_**

' _This,_ ' I thought, ' _was not quite what I had in mind._ '

In all honesty, I looked disastrous. The suit was a garish shade of lemon and the cut make me look like a breadstick; or maybe a french-fry. The top hat looked ridiculous, and the tie was stupid; then again, I was never one to wear ties. At least the sizing was correct, and although the shape of the tux made me look strangely long and lanky, with a few adjustments to the waist and legs, it would fit rather nicely. It was really just the colour that irked me.

I stepped out of the dressing rooms and into the group of boys, all eagerly awaiting the great reveal. They were disappointed- to say the least- when I emerged looking irritated and like a banana. I noted with a sigh that Honey and Mori had now arrived, and taken their respective seats. Mori- like before- merely scrutinized me with an unreadable expression, whereas Honey bounded up from his chair and skipped over to me, looking the suit up and down.

" _'Tis I_ ," I began, striking a dramatic pose, " _the Frenchiest Fry_."

Hikaru and Kaoru lost it, and after a moment, so did Haruhi. Tamaki looked dejected; I supposed he had expected it to look marvelous. I cast Kyoya an askance glance, and met his eyes. This time, I did look away, for I felt underneath his steely gaze a kind of interested study. What the hell was the deal with that guy?

"Don't I just look... hot damn, sweet jam?" I asked, grinning. Haruhi groaned, and Hikaru grasped the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

"ReRe-chan?" Honey said, tugging on the bottom of my suit jacket. "Are you going to put on a different suit?"

"Most definitely," I replied, ruffling his hair. "I look like a banana sweet in this one."

He giggled, and ran off to fetch me the black one, which was more of a tuxedo, what with its ruffles and waistcoat and coattails. I wandered over to Hikaru and Kaoru and began to idly chat with them, shooting Kyoya a glance. To my relief, he was no longer looking at me, but at his computer with an almost frightening intensity. Unable to sate my curiosity, I peeked over his shoulder and tried to catch a glimpse at what had him so enamored.

It was the Ouran Database. He was searching for my student file.

 _Fuck._

In a fit of panic, I lurched forwards and- at the speed of light- propelled my hand into the screen of his laptop. My fist went straight through, and Kyoya leapt back and out of his seat with a yelp that was equally surprised and angry. Every head in the Host Club turned towards me, jaws lolling and eyes wide. Kyoya- on the other hand- was sitting on the floor, looking like he was attempting to press down the urge to _absolutely destroy_ me. I retraced my hand- still proud and elegant as can be- and straightened my suit jacket, closing the laptop as if nothing had happened.

"I'll buy you a new one this afternoon," I told him, then- ignoring the stunned stares of the Hosts- gently retrieved the black tuxedo off Honey-senpai, who looked the most afraid out of everyone.

Before I stepped back into the changing rooms, I cast Kyoya a final glace and said, "Learn my boundaries, and I will respect yours."

* * *

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V_**

I had been so angry, until I had heard those last words.

' _Learn my boundaries, and I will respect yours_.'

I did not feel guilty for searching him up; not at all. I was obviously still extremely mad, however, I sensed that whatever was in his file was sensitive; something he didn't want others knowing, and not for any sinister reason. Merely because it hurt him.

And so- even though I fully expected a new, top of the range laptop by tonight- I wasn't too enraged. I still wanted answers, and my curiosity was killing me, but I did feel… kind of sorry for him. And it concerned me; I was not one to care all that much about the feelings of others, and yet this boy had just paraded into my life effectively wearing a giant, glowing sign that read ' **I'm a narcissistic asshole'** in huge, bright colours, screwing up all of my inner workings at the same time. I had hardly known him for a day- _a day_ \- and he was making me question myself. And I could not fathom how much I hated it; and yet I didn't hate him _for_ it.

I took my phone out of my pocket; I could still access the database with it. Admittedly, I did feel a tiny, miniscule bit of guilt; doing precisely what he had told me not to. The rest of the Host Club was staring at me, their eyes demanding an explanation, and Honey-senpai appeared to be on the verge of tears; he had taken to Ren very quickly. Haruhi and the twins merely looked surprised.

"He had his reasons," I told them, providing no further elaboration, nor even bothering to look up from my phone. They began to mutter among themselves and moved away, milling about the room under the façade of casualness.

I managed to find Ren's file in under a minute. With a small smirk, I opened it and began to read. However, I was only able to read his full name, which surprised me with its femininity- Ren Arisu Kiyoshi- when the whole page disappeared. When I logged back onto the database and went to find it again, only Hiro was listed. Ren's page was gone.

" _How_ ," I muttered to myself, staring down at my phone with something close to amazement. I was angry and suspicious- yes- but also surprised; did he do that? He must have. How? How did he know that I was looking at his profile? How did he delete it?

I stood abruptly, tucking my phone back into my pocket. Ignoring the curious looks of my fellow Hosts, I stormed to the changing rooms, stony faced and fists clenched. I needed to have a word with Ren.

"Kiyoshi," I began -voice hard- as I ripped open the curtain of his changing room. "We have a few things to talk about, you and I."

He let out a large sigh. I kept my eyes planted firmly on his face, refusing to let them stray downwards. I had more willpower than that, dammit. Ren lifted his face and once again met my eyes in that oddly strong fashion, those entrancing orbs of his flashing dangerously.

"Of course it had to be you," he hissed, taking a step forwards. I subdued the urge to step back, admittedly menaced by his tone and the practiced strength in his form. "Of-fucking-course. Anyone else would have been too damn easy. Are you going to tell the others? Parade me around the halls naked?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I retorted, confused and disturbed. Why would I parade him around naked?

He took another step forwards, which I mimicked with one of my own. We were now less than a metre apart, and we both had murder reflected in our eyes. "So you haven't noticed? Well, what's this about then? The laptop? Or the phone? Don't forget, there are worse things that I could break."

"My phone is fine," I said icily. "But you obviously aren't. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Try and turn it on," he dared. Keeping my eyes firmly planted on his face, I fished my phone out of my pocket. The screen was shattered.

I felt a pinch of fear in my subconscious, unapproved by the moderator. I firmly pushed it down and demanded- my tone losing its calm- " _How_?"

He took another step forwards, hand flashing out to grip my tie. Ren pulled me forwards so that I was mere inches away from his face- his breath misting my glasses up, and mine his- and whispered, " _Magic_."

I did not know whether it was our proximity or his patronising tone, but I lost it at that word. All sense simply left me, and I planted both hands on his shoulders and shoved him backwards, pinning him against the wall. He didn't let go of my tie, but was obviously surprised. I had stunned him; he did not expect me to snap.

"Do not play games with me, _Mr Kiyoshi_ ," I hissed into his ear, growing even angrier at the low chuckle I both felt and heard in response. "It's bad for your health."

"Perhaps you should follow your own instructions," he said in retort, voice so icy that it actually frightened me. I didn't doubt that Ren was a skilled fighter; he had that air about him. I knew that somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind was the knowledge that he could beat me to a pulp if he tried. I was torn from my musings by the shudder-eliciting feeling of his breath on my neck as he drawled, " _Mr Ootori_."

I pressed him against the wall more firmly, fingers digging into the snow-pale flesh of his shoulders. " _What are you hiding_?"

"Oh, _where do_ I start?" he replied sarcastically. I noticed that his eyes were darker and more shadowed than before. "Care for a list? Or perhaps a scroll inlaid with gold?"

His accent played with his words and made them crisp which- along with the not particularly deep but husky and sardonic quality that always graced his words- made his voice disturbingly mesmerizing.

"Who are you?" I demanded, nails biting into his skin. He wasn't fazed. " _What_ are you?"

"What am I?" said Ren, an eyebrow cocked. "A liar, for one. A trickster, a manipulator, an asshole, an arrogant bastard; just to name a few."

I growled and unconsciously leaned in closer- so close that our glasses clinked together- looking him dead in the eye. He continued, un-bothered by my close proximity. "But, do you want to know what I'm not?"

"What?" I demanded, and was cut off by his hand firmly grasping my chin, tilting down my head with surprising gentleness. This whole fight I had not let my eyes trail downwards for fear of the manner of undress in which I would see Ren, and suddenly his earlier ravings made sense. I understood, and- despite myself- felt all the blood in my body rush initially to my face, and then downwards.

Ren grinned at me, and I suddenly understood why he- she- had effected me so much; she truly was entrancing. Especially when half-naked, at incredibly close proximity and 'dressed' in what looked like very expensive lace.

"I'm not..." Ren began, casting me an amused glace. "A boy."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN **  
**Okay I'm so sorry to end the chapter on that but I cOULDN'T ReSIST**  
 **I'll understand if you all hate me from now on  
~Malteasy**


End file.
